Example embodiments relate to wiring structures and methods of forming the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to wiring structures including an air gap and methods of forming the same.
As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, a distance between wiring structures has been reduced, and thus, a parasitic capacitance therebetween has been increased. Therefore, it is desired to develop a wiring structure having a low resistance and a low parasitic capacitance.